


The Way You Say Good Morning

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei and Gino have been sleeping together for a while, but Teppei wants more.</p><p>(这篇文章已经被momoku翻译成中文。地址：http://ywxdemomozi.lofter.com/post/1cb37a76_67b7f60 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Say Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely RP partner, who will be known as 'M', who inspired me to write some GinoSugo. Thanks babe, for being the best partner anyone could ever wish for; supporting, caring, fun, and loving. I love you babe. You spoil me.

Sugo Teppei’s eyes fluttered open as he awoke with a small groan, stretching his arms before he rested his cheek on his pillow and looked longingly to the empty space beside him in bed. He hoped Ginoza Nobuchika would be out in the living room, relaxing on the sofa; his hair pulled back, his sleeveless shirt showing off his toned arm and chest, and his prosthetic arm. Perhaps he’d be drinking a cup of coffee, perhaps tea. Perhaps Teppei would see a soft smile come to his face as he walked into the living room. Perhaps he’d even receive a soft but alluring morning kiss. But he knew he wasn’t. He knew he wouldn’t be there. He knew that he would walk out into the living room and find it empty. No coffee or tea. No soft ‘Good morning,’ and no alluring kiss.

It was the worst part of being with him. It was the only bad thing. Everything else was perfect. The two of them worked together flawlessly, as if two parts of one whole. In bed it was no different. They each knew the other’s body so well. Their likes, dislikes, everything was as if they were completely in sync. Teppei couldn’t remember the last time he ever had sex that good. In fact, he’d probably never had sex that good before he slept with him. He had never had the feeling of not wanting an orgasm. He remembered once, long before he became an Enforcer; that he wished for premature ejaculation so at least he could be done with the terrible experience. But with him, he never wanted it to end. It used to be that sex was about the 10 seconds of pure ecstasy, but with him, the entire experience was ecstasy, from the smouldering lustful look in his green eyes as they kissed; to the soft kisses on the nape of his neck as he fell asleep beside him.

But then the morning would come. He hated the morning after. Somehow, sometime during the night he’d leave. Teppei remembered trying to stay awake one night, so he could grab his wrist and ask, no **beg** , him to stay. He tried so hard to fight back sleep, but failed miserably, only to wake up the next morning and find his bed empty once again. All he wanted was one morning with him. But it had been months since they started sleeping together, eleven months to be exact, and not once had he been there the next morning. He sat up and sighed then got out of bed, threw on a pair of lounge pants and padded into the bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom with a clean face and brushed teeth. He took a deep breath and it hit him. The smell. Coffee? Was he hallucinating?

He quickly walked into the living room, the smell got stronger and stronger with each step he took. And there he was, standing in front of the coffeemaker, pouring the hot dark liquid into a cup. Teppei couldn’t keep his eyes off him, he heard a small scuffling, and then the sound of paws on a rug as Dime the husky walked over and sat at his feet patiently waiting for him to greet him. The man in his kitchen pulled another cup down from the cabinet and filled it with coffee, then walked toward him.

He held out the cup for Teppei to take then leaned in as the cup was exchanged and kissed him softly on the lips, “Good morning, Teppei.”

Teppei smiled, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks, “Good morning, Gino-san”.

Ginoza took his free hand in his and led him to the sofa and sat them both down. Dime sat obediently on the floor between the two men. Teppei leaned forward and his coffee on the table; then started to pet the dog. “I hope you don’t mind. He gets lonely in the morning. But then again, I think you do too.”

Teppei smiled softly, “I don’t mind at all.”

“I actually wanted to ask you a question... If I stay here overnight, he will need to stay here as well. I'll bring some of his things, and I'll take them home--”

Teppei looked over at Nobuchika and leaned back to kiss his lips softly wanting to stop his nonsense. He didn't want something transient. No moving things back and forth. He wanted something a little more permanent. "I’ll order a dog bed, bowls, and toys for him… and you can bring whatever you want here.”

"It won't be a hassle?" Gino asked.

"No, it won't be a hassle. It'll be a family."


End file.
